Mala sangre
by Litvamp7
Summary: Miré como luchaba con sus diminutas manos sobre las inmensas de Felix. Observe como intentaba forcejar por su vida, como si tuviera sentido alguno hacerlo. 'Ya estabas muerta' pensé, y su cabeza cayó rodando. [Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".]
1. Uno

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ Un poco de **POV Alec**, y un poco de **EWE** (¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?)._

**Raiting___: _**_Bah, solo digamos que es para todo publico. Que es la verdad._

_Todo esto esta narrado como ya dije, por Alec Vulturi, algo basado en las paginas de Eclipse, de la 563 a 570 [Capitulo: Espejo], pero con sus modificaciones, claro esta. Lo otro, es la libertad que me tome para hacer un 'Epilogo'. Y claro, esta dividido en viñetas, para no hacer tan pesada la lectura._

_Si les gusta, comenten, pongan en favoritos, lo que sea que les guste, que se hará feliz a esta escritora, ajds._

**Disfruten.**

_PD. __Como en el libro nunca especifican a la 'cuarta' figura masculina que va con los Vulturi, no lo menciono, ya que no hace nada relevante en si._

* * *

**_Mala sangre. [Parte I]_**

_Toda esta mala sangre aquí, ¿No la dejarás secar?  
Ha estado fría durante años, ¿No dejarás que te mienta?  
- _Bastille.

El rastro de los neófitos comenzaba a aparecer. Sería difícil de decirlo, de saber si en realidad eran ellos si no los hubiéramos _"conocido"_ antes. Pero con aquella simple visita, aunque no podía decir con claridad a quien le pertenecía cada esencia, si sabía que eran de aquel grupo. Eran los neófitos de la de cabello naranja. Eché un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor, simplemente observando el bosque con fastidio. Porque nosotros no íbamos a presentar una guerra en sí, solo a realizar un papel _diplomático. _Porque si en realidad fuéramos a cumplir con lo que se consideraba nuestro trabajo, hubiéramos acabado días atrás con el grupo, antes de que se lanzaran sobre el clan. Pero, no. Se les dejo vivir para que acabaran con ellos. Nadie decía nada al respecto, pero podía sentir como mi hermana era la que más deseaba que eso hubiera sido así. Sobre todo anhelaba que entre las bajas estuviera la humana, la que bloqueaba su don sin siquiera esforzarse. Aunque el nombre de Edward entre los números rojos, tampoco le molestaría. Por mi parte, solo deseaba volver a Volterra y divertirme jugando con una indefensa humana que encontrara en un lugar oscuro. Sonreí en mis adentros, sin dejar de ser un bloque de hielo por fuera, como siempre, no dejando que nadie se percatara de mis emociones o sentimientos.

Varios metros después, los cuales comenzamos a recorrer con mayor lentitud a causa de que el olor dulzón de una fogata que se alzaba hasta el cielo, con el conjunto del de los Cullen, aquel olor a hierro y demás, plenamente humano, además de un toque de algo desagradable que no lograba identificar, se impactaron contra nuestras fosas nasales.

Estábamos cerca. Muy cerca.

A través de una humareda, los logre vislumbrar. Bella, la humana, estaba en el centro de lo que pretendencia ser un frente, con los vampiros a sus costados, listos para saltar en su defensa, si era necesario. Aproveche la densidad que la bruma proporcionaba para sonreír bajo su sombra en conjunto con la de mi capucha.

-Ajá- replico mi hermana, con un tono de voz carente de emociones. Carente de todo. Carente de Jane.

-Bienvenida, Jane- fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta de Edward. La cortesía Cullen salía a relucir, a pesar del odio que sus orbes dorados brindaban. Ignoré aquello mirando alrededor, solo comprobando lo que ya había visto. Todos habían sobrevivido. Y a excepción del de cabello largo, todos parecían estar intactos. No importaba. Pero esto sí que nos había quitado acción. Porque las fogatas estaban encendidas con cuerpos de neófitos, cuerpos que no tuve la oportunidad de destrozar.

Mis ojos bailotearon por el prado delante de mí, topándose con la chica que estaba en posición fetal junto a las llamas. Se apretaba a sí misma, como si eso sirviera de algo. Analicé su rostro, dejando de lado aquella postura cobarde. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos rojos impregnados de deseo, ansia y terror, brillaban de una manera _condenadamente hermosa. _Enfoque aún más mi visión en ella, observando el ángulo de su nariz, la curvatura de su cuello, la delicadeza de sus facciones, calculando quince años a lo mucho. Sí. Había que admitirlo: Era linda.

_Algo para más de una noche, pero no más de tres. _Me confirmé a mí mismo, creando una escena en mi mente, sobre cómo después de conquistarla, hacerle al caballero durante el día, al tipo rudo en la noche, acabaría drenándole hasta la última gota de sangre.

Pasé la punta de mi lengua por mis colmillos, que amenazaban por sobresalir de mis labios. Imaginé por última vez como fue en algún tiempo su olor como humana, indefensa y estúpida, antes de volver mi atención a la escena. Que si bien mi hermana no necesitaba de mi ayuda, ya había terminado de fantasear y debía enfocarme en otra cosa.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas- su voz dejaba fuera de discusión cualquier replica. Aunque eso no significo que Carlisle lo tomara así.

-Está en sus manos. No vi la necesidad de aniquilarla en tanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

Su voz era suave, amable, aunque eso no escondía las verdaderas intenciones de sus palabras: salvar a la chica.

_Ella ya está muerta. Lo estuvo desde el momento en que la convirtieron. Y lo estuvo aún más en cuanto puso un pie en este lugar._


	2. Dos

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ Un poco de **POV Alec**, y un poco de **EWE** (¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?)._

**Raiting___: _**_Bah, solo digamos que es para todo publico. Que es la verdad._

_Todo esto esta narrado como ya dije, por Alec Vulturi, algo basado en las paginas de Eclipse, de la 563 a 570 [Capitulo: Espejo], pero con sus modificaciones, claro esta. Lo otro, es la libertad que me tome para hacer un 'Epilogo'. Y claro, esta dividido en viñetas, para no hacer tan pesada la lectura._

_Si les gusta, comenten, pongan en favoritos, lo que sea que les guste, que se hará feliz a esta escritora, ajds._

**Disfruten.**

_PD. __Como en el libro nunca especifican a la 'cuarta' figura masculina que va con los Vulturi, no lo menciono, ya que no hace nada relevante en si._

* * *

**_Mala sangre. [Parte II]_**

_Pero eso son los días que nos atan juntos, para siempre._  
_Y esas pequeñas cosas nos definen para siempre.  
_+Bastille.

-Eso es irrelevante.

Mi hermana. Siempre tan directa y simple. Pero sobre todo, indispuesta a que le dijeran que hacer.

-Como desees.

Ella miro al dueño de aquellas palabras, molesta por lo anterior, pero sobre todo porque salieron de vida con esto. Sacudió su cabeza tan velozmente, que casi se podía decir que no lo hizo. Entonces su rostro volvió a ser todo dulzura. Un endemoniado ángel.

-Aro deseaba que llegáramos hasta acá para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.

Este asintió. Aceptando la muestra de amabilidad, que en si era una amenaza explícita.

-Les agradecería que le transmitieran a él los míos.

-Por supuesto- Jane le sonrió. Mostrándose un tanto contenta, mostrando pero no estando. Observo una fuente de humo detrás de nosotros-. Parece que hoy hicieron nuestro trabajo. Bueno, casi todo- completo, mirando a la neófita-. Solo por curiosidad profesional, ¿Cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

En ese momento, mi sistema se volvió a despegar de la conversación. No hacía falta que nos dijeran cuantos eran, que ninguno más que la naranja tenía un poder. Porque ese era el camino que tomaba el cuestionario. Esto era rutina, fingir que no sabíamos nada de la situación, que nos sorprendía su número, pero no era así. Lo que en verdad importaba era _como_ habían sobrevivido. Claramente estaban superados en número. Y contando que alguien protegía a Bella, que ella no estuvo como carnada en la mitad de la acción, eso los dividió. Eso era prácticamente imposible para ellos. Para cualquier grupo normal de vampiros. Sobre todo si consumen sangre animal, porque solo la sangre humana te da toda la fuerza.

Boté de mi mente esos pensamientos, para cuando no hubiera alguien leyéndolos y volví a concentrarme en la chica, al momento en que Jane le pedía que dijera su nombre. La muchacha miró mal a Jane, como si ella no tuviera derecho de estarle pidiendo eso.

_Primer y gran error._

La interlocutora le sonrió angelicalmente. Logrando estremecer a más de uno en el lugar. Suspiré a tiempo que el aullido desgarrador que obviamente procedía de la de cabello oscuro, reventaba la serenidad del ambiente. Se retorció una y otra vez, chillando, desgarrando su garganta con los gritos, a la vez que lo hacia con los tímpanos de quienes presenciábamos esto. Jane sonreía complacida sin despegarle la vista, mientras Bella se veía enferma, los Cullen inexpresivos, como si el asunto no les afectaba, Felix y Demetri estaban aburridos, solo esperando su _momento. _Cuando mi hermana parpadeo, desviando en parte su atención de la chica, ella guardo silencio, jadeando por aire que no necesitaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- una demanda inexpresiva que trajo una palabra como resultado.

-Bree.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Observé con fastidio la escena. Si bien me divertía verla jugar con las personas, era más divertido cuando yo lo hacía.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber. No es necesario que hagas eso- salió en su defensa, el caballero de todas. Rodé los ojos en su dirección, en lo que mi hermana lo miro con furia en sus orbes escarlata.

_Lo hace porque puede. _Pensé, al tiempo que ella soltaba un 'Ya lo sé'.

-¿Es cierto eso, Bree? ¿Eran veinte?

_Frialdad. Frialdad._

¿Quién creería tanta maldad en una figura tan pequeña?

La chica, -_Bree, me recordé- _comenzó a balbucear su respuesta. Consiguiendo otra pregunta, esta vez sobre la creadora. Me concentré en las palabras, aunque no hiciese falta, aunque aquella buena jugarreta que le puso a sus neófitos, fue buena.

Las palabras _"Según él, iba a ser pan comido" _resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿Pan comido? Pero si todos murieron. Inclusive la creadora y su mano derecha, dejando a los Cullen intactos, como si solo hubieran estado practicando.

-Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad- recalcó mi hermana, en una voz tan neutra que parecía que opinaba sobre el clima. Aunque como siempre, yo sentía la ira en su piel, llegando a compartirla en cierta parte aunque no me importara.

No es como si la humillación a mi hermana, cuando no pudo hacer nada a Bella en el castillo hubiera pasado desapercibida para mí, como si eso no me molestara, por supuesto que lo hacía. Tanto por Jane, como por orgullo y por compartir los sentimientos de mi gemela. Pero si algo sabía, era que vengarnos no sería fácil. Y si algo quería, era vengarme con mis propias manos.

-No voy a ocultar que estoy impresionada- soltó Jane, siendo respaldada por los asentimientos de los que estábamos por detrás-. Jamás había visto a un clan escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. ¿Saben que hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, especialmente si consideramos el modo en que viven aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha, es la clave?

Sus palabras se tomaban como lo que eran, una duda para obtener como respuesta: el odio de Victoria hacia la humana. A pesar de que yo también lo podía traducir como un sutil comentario sobre porque no atacamos antes, ¿Por qué dejarlos acercarse tanto? ¿Por qué tardar? Aunque, prácticamente nadie podía tomarlo de esa manera.

-Victoria le guardaba rencor a Bella.

Jane rió ante las palabras de Edward, mostrándose divertida, compartiendo aquel sentimiento.


	3. Tres

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ Un poco de **POV Alec**, y un poco de **EWE** (¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?)._

**Raiting___: _**_Bah, solo digamos que es para todo publico. Que es la verdad._

_Todo esto esta narrado como ya dije, por Alec Vulturi, algo basado en las paginas de Eclipse, de la 563 a 570 [Capitulo: Espejo], pero con sus modificaciones, claro esta. Lo otro, es la libertad que me tome para hacer un 'Epilogo'. Y claro, esta dividido en viñetas, para no hacer tan pesada la lectura._

_Si les gusta, comenten, pongan en favoritos, lo que sea que les guste, que se hará feliz a esta escritora, ajds._

**Disfruten.**

_PD. __Como en el libro nunca especifican a la 'cuarta' figura masculina que va con los Vulturi, no lo menciono, ya que no hace nada relevante en si._

* * *

**_Mala sangre. [Parte III]_**

_Como la amistad va, el resentimiento crece, caminaremos caminos diferentes.  
+_Bastille.

-_Esto _parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie- su voz, su expresión, todo te hacía pensar que jamás te tocaría ni un cabello, cuando su mirada se fijó sobre Bella, a quien había llamado _esto, _sin que nadie pareciera notarlo, así como tampoco el que se incluyó en ese paquete, clavándose como dos dagas. Intentó en vano, dañarla con su don. Ese escudo estaría ahí por siempre. Al menos que una vampira Bella, lograra averiguar cómo quitárselo de encima.

_Aunque si yo fuese ella, jamás lo quitaría. Su lista de enemigos crece cada día más._

-¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso?- la tensión en el enamorado era palpable. Jane volvió a reír.

-Solo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno.

_Romeo _abrazo con fuerza a una asustada _Julieta._

-Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro!- la apatía volvía a mi hermana, ya que opto por ocultar su molestia ante el don de Bella-. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Fue un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido.

_Entretenido, mis cojones. Más fácil de entender, eso es. Porque el extraño olor junto con ningún rasguño… Esto no es normal._

-Sí. Y eso que estaban muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegaran media hora antes. Quizá entonces podrían haber realizado su trabajo completo.

Algo en la voz de Edward no me gusto. La manera en que pronunció las palabras, sonaban a una acusación, la aludida lo noto, pero lo dejo para después.

-Sí. Que lastima que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿Verdad?

El vampiro asintió, mi hermana se giró a la neófita.

-¿Felix?- el grandulón se irguió en su lugar, esperando la orden completa.

-Espera- le cortó, Romeo.

-Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven…

Edward y su _padre _se lanzaron en la defensa de la chica. Misma que no hacía más que mirarse sorprendida y esperanzada.

_No lo estés. _Quise decirle, pero solo la miré fijamente. Ella solo conectó con mis ojos una milésima de segundo, alejando la mirada entre estremecimientos. Asentí para mí mismo. Confirmándome que hubiera sido divertido, si la hubiera conocido meses atrás, si la hubiera atrapado antes que el monigote de Riley.

_Lástima._

-No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda- una pausa, una que uso para mirar con complacencia a la dueña del único corazón latente-. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

_Visita. Linda manera de decir asesinato._

-Ya se fijó la fecha. Quizá vayamos a visitarlos dentro de unos meses.

Mis ojos carmín se posaron en la menuda figura de bailarina de Alice, la vidente. Cabello corto, puntiagudo, perfil firme pero suave. Solo los ojos dorados lo arruinaban todo. Aparté la vista de ella.

Jane dejo de mostrarse tan jovial, por su posible plan fracasado, limitándose a encogerse de hombros como si no le hubiera afectado el comentario.

-Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle. Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Carlisle asintió sin saber que más decir al respecto. Su postura era defensiva, pero no temiendo por él. Temiendo por los demás, por su _familia._

_Inteligente, valiente, fuerte pero débil. _En resumidas cuentas, eso era Carlisle Cullen. El vampiro que ponía todo en el carajo, si eso salvaba a sus seres queridos.

-Encárgate de eso, Felix- culminó Jane. Dando la ansiada orden, que no me hubiera molestado si me disponía a mí para cumplirla. Así podía sentir su piel, antes de cortarle de tajo la vida-. Quiero volver a casa.

_¿Casa? ¿En serio? _Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, con mi mente volando al lugar donde nacimos, aquel donde también nos quisieron quemar como si fuéramos brujos. Ellos no comprendían. Jamás lo hicieron. Y pagaron por ello.

Miré la fogata, perdiéndome por un momento en el vaivén de recuerdos de mi infancia. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido con el tiempo. Todos eran escenas dolorosas. Nada bueno sobrevivió al tiempo. Y lo agradecía. Porque al igual que esos recuerdos, todo lo bueno en mí, se fue. Se enfrió y murió, eso desde el día en que me ataron las manos y pies al carrizo, condenándome a muerte.

Miré como luchaba con sus diminutas manos sobre las inmensas de Felix. Observé como intentaba forcejar por su vida, como si tuviera sentido alguno hacerlo.

_Ya estabas muerta._

Su cabeza cayó rodando, el resto de ella formo una pila en el mismo lugar, antes de encenderse en las llamas, embargando el lugar con la dulzura de su muerte.

-Vamos- ordeno mi hermana. Los tres la seguimos, acomodándonos la capucha sobre la cabeza, ocultando del todo nuestro rostro. Unos pasos lentos, unos más rápidos, hasta convertirse en una carrera a nuestro lugar.


	4. EWE

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Género:**_ Un poco de **POV Alec**, y un poco de **EWE** (¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?)._

**Raiting_: _**_Bah, solo digamos que es para todo público. Que es la verdad._

_Todo esto está narrado como ya dije, por Alec Vulturi, algo basado en las páginas de Eclipse, de la 563 a 570 [Capitulo: Espejo], pero con sus modificaciones. Lo otro, es la libertad que me tome para hacer un 'Epilogo'. Y claro, está dividido en viñetas, para no hacer tan pesada la lectura. **Aunque, este último es un drabble, más que nada. Porque este capítulo no podía ser largo.**_

_Si les gusta, comenten, pongan en favoritos, lo que sea que les guste, que se hará feliz a esta escritora, ajds._

**Disfruten.**

_PD. En cuanto al asterisco: Addio es 'Adiós' en italiano. Y Bella, en ese caso aplica como 'preciosa' o 'hermosa'._

* * *

**_Mala sangre. [EWE]_**

_Éramos jóvenes y bebíamos en el parque. No había otro sitio al que ir.  
Oh, pero cómo íbamos a saberlo.  
+_Bastille.

Tomé a la chica de la mano, acercándola a mí, mientras ella no dejaba de bailar, moviendo las caderas, pretendiendo ser sensual. Ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, donde la sujeté por la cintura para que no cayera. La deje ser. La deje acariciarme, mover sus labios sobre los míos que parecían inmóviles. Su aroma era exquisito, no era el mejor, pero bastaba. Esperé un poco más, antes de tomar su cuello con rudeza, a lo que ella abrió sus ojos asustada. Me palmeo con fuerza, intentando zafarse, murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Sonreí ladinamente mostrándole mis colmillos, los cuales encaje en su cuello con brutalidad. Sorbiendo la vida de su cuerpo, enfriando su piel, aflojando sus extremidades, hasta que fue una muñeca entre mis manos. Una muñeca sin vida, flácida y fría. La deposité sobre la cama, para mirarla. Así de pálida, con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo casi aprensado contra sí mismo, se parecía a _ella._

-Merecías algo así. Pero más largo, duradero, divertido. Una sola vida, no dos- acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con delicadeza, antes de caminar hacia la puerta-. Addio, bella.*

Dicho eso, tomé su lámpara de fina tela, la arroje a su puño de ropa sucia que estaba en el suelo, junto a mí, con ayuda de un encendedor le prendí fuego. Espere hasta que este se avivo, cuando casi consumía del todo una prenda, la tome de la parte aun sin arder, acercándome a la estufa, abrí todos los grifos de gas y la coloque encima, provocando una gran hoguera. Observé el alrededor, la mayoría de las cosas eran de madera. Poco tardaría todo en arder en llamas.

Me encaminé hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de mí.

-Addio, Bree.


End file.
